Thankful For
by Sakeryu
Summary: As Thanksgiving rolls on in, Sakura was counting her blessings. And if there was one blessing of them all she loved the most, it was of him. I don't own Naruto.


**Thankful For:**

"**Thankful For:**

Despite today being a Holiday brought on by the slaughtering of innocent people over land, I think I can overlook that momentarily.

I am so very thankful for the many things that I have- a small but fun group of friends, an attentive family, a fabulous job, a wondrous home, and food in my belly. I am also very thankful for the many things I don't have because those are the things that have shaped me whether it be to give me the drive to pursue my goals and dreams or the will power to improve my character with patience and strength to overcome.

I couldn't be happier with the way things are. Sure, some days are harder than others, but I still am very fortunate. The hard days give me the opportunity to absolutely enjoy the times that are beautiful. They give me the prospect to understand who I am in that exact moment in time, and they give me the experience to learn and grow from. So yes, I am grateful for the tough times too.

I also am very thankful this year to have found you all on here. It may just be "the internet", but it gives me a chance to broaden my horizons in a fun place, a chance to express myself when I can't at home or in the "real world", and an outlet to meet other beautiful people with like and unlike interests."

"Sakura-chan," a voice cooed from behind her.

Sakura turned her eyes away from the glowing desktop computer screen to glance into pit of darkness known as her apartment bedroom. She could make out in that darkness the rustling shape of figure wrapped thoroughly in blankets. A smile lifted the corners of her cheeks, and she tapped her fingers lightly on the keyboard.

"Yes?" She called back through her parted lips softly.

"Come back to bed!" the figure whined, "I'm so tired."

Sakura chuckled under her breath and watched with lazy eyes as the mass peaked out with gleaming blue eyes beneath the covers on her bed. She shook her head and glanced again at the screen of her computer.

"I'll be right there. Just let me finish." She rolled her shoulders and tried to shake the stiffness from her neck.

She listened to the blond as he mumbled a bit before settling back into the comfort of her bed. She came back to her computer with a wide smile. If there was anything she was more grateful for, it would be for her handsome partner, her best friend, and the love of her life. She loved her bustling blonde more than anyone else in the world. The thought made her emerald eyes prickle with tears of joy. She would be sure to hurry up and finish her typing on her blog.

"So today, on this day of thanks, I want to thank everyone here and there for being who they are. Thank you!

I wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving."

With a quick final click, she posted the text and hurriedly shut off her computer. She sidled her way through the dark and felt around for the edge of the bed. She heard a groan and she glanced at the figure as the blankets were lifted before her. She slipped under and against the mass of heat. Her fingers brushed across the arm flesh and she sighed contently. His breath fanned over the top of her head and she nuzzled her form right beside his.

"Sakura-chan." She listened to the rumble and she ran her fingers over the smooth expanse of his uncovered chest.

He hissed in what she knew was delight based on how tightly he now held her to him and she knew he wasn't just poking her for shits and giggles. She drew back a bit in his embrace and stared into his beloved face.

She parted her soft pink lips and whispered, "Naruto, let me show you how thankful I am for you this year."

She then proceeded to crash her lips to his, and she was sure he couldn't be more grateful.

**A.N.: **The blog I have Sakura writing is actually a post I did on my very own Tumblr page, haha. Tis was the inspiration for this cute little one shot!

It is true. I couldn't be more grateful for everything I have this year, you all included. I wish you all a wonderful Thanksgiving and a beautiful Holiday season. If you all are like me and are going shopping for Black Friday and work, be safe, have fun, and support the economy! HAHA! Don't eat too much an don't get trampled.

Happy reading!


End file.
